SuperMarioLogan: A Novelization (cancelled) (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: This is a novelization of the SuperMarioLogan's Plush videos. Some things will be the same, and some will be entirely different. Some Chapters might be really short or long due to the length of the video. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, this is a new fanfic I am doing. This is a novelization of the SML YouTube series. Some things will be the same, and some will be entirely different. Please leave a review!**

 **SuperMarioLogan: A Novelization**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Interpretations Of Characters Belong To SML**

 **All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: SUPER MARIO GOT MILK**

 **/**

A person was in their living room, playing Super Mario Bros, for the NES.

"Come on, Mario, jump." He groaned.

This person was Logan Thirtyacre. He was in 1-2 and was not jumping high enough to get past a wall. He tried several more times.

"I give up." He finally said.

He put down the controller and stormed out of the room. His family had gone to get groceries while he stayed home. He went to the fridge to get some milk, and then decided to go outside to get a breath of fresh air.

However, inside, something strange was happening.

Mario was outside of the TV! Then, all of a sudden, more characters had come to life!

Outside, Logan was drinking some Seams milk.

"Seams milk doesn't make you any bigger." He commented.

Then, it seemed like a spell had washed over him. That house behind him? He didn't live in it. He lived in the house across from that.

He wondered why he wasn't in his house, and started walking to his house.

From that day on, plushie-like characters lived in the house Logan once lived in. Nobody except other plushies ever went into that house. And other houses were also owned by plushies. That was the day that started...

SuperMarioLogan.


	2. Chapter 2

**SuperMarioLogan: A Novelization**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Interpretations Of Characters Belong To SML**

 **All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: Mario Saves Someone "Part 1"**

 **/**

In the house, Mario was looking at his Super Mario Galaxy Collectors Coin when suddenly he heard a cry for help.

"Who was that?" Mario asked.

Then he saw that Yoshi was on top of a huge stack of video games.

"Yoshi! How did you get up there?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, I was just eating a banana when I finally came up here for some reason." Yoshi answered.

"What do you want me to do?" Mario asked.

"Come up and get me, I can't get down, and if I fall I'll die!" Yoshi answered.

"I gotta save him." Mario said. "Ok, so I gotta climb, up, all these, video games, holy, crap. It's great I didn't put the Nintendo 64 games on there. I'm coming, Yoshi!"

Mario climbed up the video games until he got to Yoshi.

"Yoshi, I came to save you, so, let's get down." Mario said.

He helped Yoshi climb down the stack of video games.

"I'm tired out now." Mario breathed. "Are you OK, Yoshi?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Yoshi responded. Then he looked at Mario's Collectors Coin. "Oh look, a worthless coin that I could eat!"

Before Mario could stop him, Yoshi devoured the Collectors Coin.

"No, Yoshi, that was my only Collectors Coin!" Mario shouted. "Nooo!"

"Sorry, Mario, I'm just so hungry." Yoshi apologized. "I'll make it up to you. I'll take you to McDonalds, is that ok?"

"I guess so." Mario sniffled.


	3. Chapter 3

**SuperMarioLogan: A Novelization**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Interpretations Of Characters Belong To SML**

 **All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: Yoshi Takes Mario To McDonalds**

 **/**

Yoshi was in a car driving Mario somewhere.

"Where are we going, Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"Remember earlier when I destroyed your Collectors Coin?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah." Mario answered.

"Well, I'm going to take you out to eat, to pay for it." Yoshi said. "Oh, and look up there, that's where we're going to eat."

There was a McDonalds sign.

"McDonalds? Why are we going to this cheap restaurant?" Mario questioned.

"Well, I don't have a lot of money on me, Mario." Yoshi answered.

"That's OK." Mario answered.

Yoshi parked in a place he deemed to be a good parking spot. Before he got out, someone from above crashed their bike on top of the car.

"Hey! Some one crashed their bike onto my car!" Yoshi yelled. "Come on, Mario, looks like we have a free bike."

"OK." Mario said as he got out of the car. "Let's go have a seat and order our food."

Mario and Yoshi went into the restaurant and did just that. They sat across from each other.

Eventually, someone walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Hello Kitty, and I'm going to be your manager, server, person. What would you like to eat?"

"I'd like one quarter-pounder, please." Mario answered.

"I don't want anything to eat. I already ate." Yoshi answered.

"You already ate, Yoshi?" Mario questioned. "I thought you were taking me to eat."

"Well I don't really like McDonalds." Yoshi answered.

"Oh, I love it." Mario said.

"OK, one quarter pounder! I'll have it to you in just a minute!" Hello Kitty said.

Hello Kitty went to the kitchen. "Luigi! One quarter-pounder"

Luigi was the chef. For some unknown reason, he was very stupid. Most people referred to him as Mama Luigi.

"OK, I'm on it!" Mama Luigi answered.

He started cooking it, but it fell in the trashcan. "Oh no, it fell into the trash can! I'll get him a new one."

"No, give it to me, Luigi." Hello Kitty ordered.

Mama Luigi gave the gross burger to Hello Kitty. "I can't believe you were going to waste a perfectly good cheeseburger after it fell in the trash. All you have to do is wipe it off." Then, Hello Kitty had a coughing fit and started coughing on the burger. "Oh, that can be wiped off too."

She brought the cheeseburger to where Mario and Yoshi were sitting at. "Here you go, one quarter-pounder."

"Thank you." Mario responded.

Then Mario quickly ate the cheeseburger. "Oh, that was so good." He commented.

"Glad you liked it." Hello Kitty said. "OK, that will be $5.95."

"$5.95?" Yoshi questioned. "Uh, I only brought four dollars."

"Looks like someone's going to be washing dishes!" Hello Kitty said.

Then Yoshi started to attack Hello Kitty until Mario pulled him off of her.

"Why did you do that?" Mario questioned.

"Uh, run!" Yoshi said.

Mario ran to the car.

"Crap, Yoshi has the keys. Guess I'll have to take this bike." Mario hopped onto the bike and rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

**SuperMarioLogan: A Novelization**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Interpretations Of Characters Belong To SML**

 **All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: Wario's BMX Challenge**

 **/**

A bit earlier, Wario and Mama Luigi were on top of a McDonalds building for some reason. Wario was about to do a BMX challenge.

"What are you about to do?" Mama Luigi asked.

"See, I'm gonna jump off this, land on that navigator, gonna land perfectly, without a scratch, or anything." Wario explained.

Mama Luigi looked at him for a few seconds. "That's impossible."

"You wanna bet?" Wario asked.

"Yep." Mama Luigi answered.

Wario prepared himself, and rode off. He ended up crashing on the car and flying off the motorcycle. He started crying.

Mama Luigi looked at him. "Oh well, I have to get to my job at McDonalds anyway." He walked off.

/

 **Author's Note: Please Review! I'll respond to reviews at the beginning of each Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SuperMarioLogan: A Novelization**

 **By Jayjar100**

 **Interpretations Of Characters Belong To SML**

 **All Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: Mario & Luigi: Work Problems**

 **/**

Mario was just on his way to work as a plumber, when there was a huge Goomba in front of his path.

"Oh my god, look what's in front of me, a huge Goomba!" Mario said. "Can't get past that thing, it'll kill me, look how big it is!"

Then Mario had an idea. "I know what I can do to get past him! I can drink a Super Mario Power Shake! Oh yes, exactly 1000 calories!"

Then, Mario drank the entire shake, and he was now bigger!

"Oh yeah, Mama mia." He said.

Mario went over to the Goomba and stomped on it twice. But then it attacked Mario, and he fell over.

"What a loser." The Goomba commented.

Then, Mama Luigi was on his way to his second job, a plumber, when he saw the same Goomba.

"Oh no, a Goomba! How will I get past that?" Mama Luigi questioned.

Then he had an idea. "I know! I'm gonna get a Mushroom Shake!"

He got a Mushroom Shake. "OK, let's drink up!"

After he drank the entire thing, he was now bigger. He went over to the Goomba, and saw that Mario was lying down near it.

"Wait a minute!" Mama Luigi realized. "You attacked Mario!"

Mama Luigi made a high screaming noise as he repeatedly jumped on the Goomba, but it attacked him and left hi facedown on the floor.

"He almost got me that time." The Goomba commented.

Then, Princess Peach was about to go shopping when she saw the Goomba.

"Oh my god a Goomba!" She said. "I know what I can drink to get rid of him!"

She got another Super Mario Power Shake and drank all of it. "I'll teach you, Goomba!"

She stomped on the Goomba and it was dead.

"What happened to Mario and Luigi?" She cried out. "They probably didn't get past the Goomba. Well going to to shopping."

Then, Peach went shopping.

Then, Yoshi saw the Goomba and ate it.


End file.
